The key to My heart
by ZaraMurphy
Summary: a songfic MakaxKid   song wrote by me  One-shot


The key to my heart.

The door swung open with a load bang, Maka looked into the room, to see a flirtatious blare rubbing her chest on Soul's torso. Souls was lost deep in thought whilst he had a nosebleed the blood running down onto Blaire's chest. There was a moment of complete silence before a loud smash. 'SOULLLLL' Maka screamed as she punched him through the window. Blair just looked wide eyed as she got off the bed, and slowly left the room. The ground cratered as soul impacted, Maka landed perfectly on her feet. 'What the hell Maka' Soul screamed, her peered over at Maka who was steaming with rage. 'I'm never going to be good enough, am i? You don't understand do you?' her eyes pouring with tears 'you guys your all the same, cheating, you don't care that I love you, do you soul?' She shouted. Her legs collapsed and she fell to the ground, she put her head trying to hide her embarrassment. 'Maka, you're my partner of course I care about you, but I don't love you' his words cut her like a blade, she could no longer contain her tears, she knew he never felt the same but she never thought she'd hear him say it. Before Soul had a chance to finish what he was about to say, she got up and ran, she didn't know where she was running but she knew that anywhere was better than there.

After ten minutes of running, Maka halted, her legs were like jelly and she was covered in sweat. Slowly, she lifted her head to see a familiar face, with black hair with white lines. Kid. Before she had a minute to say a think, he pulled her into a soft embrace, caressing her hair as she cried on his shoulder. Neither said a word for minutes. 'Thanks kid, I really needed that, he doesn't love me, kid he doesn't, he told me himself' Maka explained as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Kid didn't know what to say he looked in her eyes but all he saw was sorrow and anger. He wanted to tell her everything would be ok that her heart would repair, but would it? 'How bout I take you shopping and out for lunch, would that make you feel better' Kid asked, this isn't wanted to say but he knew she wasn't ready to hear what he wanted to say. Maka smiled and her eyes lit with happiness 'ok, sure thanks'

They walked round shops, occasionally stopping to looking at an item or two. Maka looked happy and this made Kid smile. Maka grabbed Kid's hand and pointed to a shop 'let's go look at some books, I've heard that the second story in the beautiful series is coming out.' Kid blushed as he was dragged into the book shop. The shop was absolutely stunning, there were books everywhere, of all different shapes and sizes, book on romance, horror, intellect, everything. All the shop was symmetrical in every way possible, this brought kid to smile. Maka was drawn to the Vampire section of the shop, with one hand she gently pulled out Beautiful Darkness by Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl. She slid her hand up the spine and smelt the pages, it was so beautiful. After another couple of minutes of browsing Maka decided that it was the only book she wanted. Carefully, she walked to the counter and placed the book down, she then remember that when she had left earlier this morning she forgot to bring her purse. Kid looked over to see that Maka didn't have her bag either, so he got out his wallet and paid for the book. 'Thanks Kid, I'll pay you back, I'm such an idiot, I didn't mean to forget my bag' Maka said as she remembered this morning's events, she frowned and looked at the ground, tears began dwelling in her eyes. Kid didn't know what to say, he didn't want to hurt the fragile Maka that stood before him, so instead he gently grabbed her hand and together they walked towards a restaurant called Soul Eater.

Maka knew that she was hurting Kid, she tried to smile but she couldn't it hurt too much, but she was also feeling something different, something else, something that made her smile even when she just thought about it. Was it love? Maka had never considered Kid in that way; sure he was talented, kind, sweet and cute, wait cute? Maka blushed she had never thought of Kid to be cute before today. She looked down to see they were still holding hands, she lent closer to kid, his lips looked so soft, his eyes so welcoming. Kid blushed enormously as Maka lent in. Was she going to kiss him? Before either of them had a second to contemplate what was about to happen ' Hello, and welcome to the Soul Eater restaurant, please come this way to your table for two' the water said, he then showed them to a table directly in the middle of the restaurant. Kid pulled out the chair that Maka was about to sit, she sat down quickly as they were attracting stares from other customers. They both stared at their menus, kid wanted to talk to Maka; he just didn't know what to say. 'Hello, my name is Finley and I will be your waiter for the evening, can I get you anything to eat or drink?' the waiter asked staring at the two teenagers. Kid looked at Maka , who was still staring at her menu. 'I'll have a diet coke and a salad please' kid announced. 'and for the young lady?' the waiter asked looking at Maka who was lost deep in thought 'Make that two please' Maka mumbled, the waiter nodded and walked off. The lights in the restaurant turned off as their attention was brought to a stage with a microphone on. Maka turned to look at the table next to her, she heard a familiar voice. Soul? She turned to see Soul and Blair sitting at the table next to her, they were passionately kissing with Soul's hand on the nape of Blair's neck. 'Is there anyone in the audience who would be interested in singing a song for us tonight?' a man on stage asked. Maka knew this was her chance, so without thinking, she got up and ran on stage.

Kid watched patiently as he saw Maka on stage. Blair and Soul had stopped kissing and where both looking at Maka. Maka closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath; I can do this she thought to herself. She grabbed the mic and started singing. She looked straight at Soul.

I never thought three words

Could destroy my world

If only I'd had a better understanding

Of what you were feeling

It wasn't love

It was lust

You betrayed my trust

And that was the end of us.

Maka turned and looked at Kid.

Love left me heartbroken

I thought it was my token

Back to reality

But you entered my dreams

And made me see

That I need love

If only I'd known from the start

Now you hold the key to my heart

You're different from him

Your eyes, your kiss

I want this

You're my everything

The reason I sing

The light in the dark

Now I realise

I don't want to be alone

You're were fighting for

And for you I'd risk it all

In my eyes you'll see

What you really mean to me

If only I could read your mind

Just give me a sign

Do you feel the same?

Or is history repeating itself again?

Love left me heartbroken

I thought it was my token

Back to reality

But you entered my dreams

And made me see

That I need love

If only I'd known from the start

Now you hold the key to my heart

Then you got down on one knee

And you asked me

To spend the rest of my life with you

I didn't know what to say

Because the answer was yes anyway

I want to spent my life with you

If only I'd told you from the start

You hold the key to my heart

Love left me heartbroken

I thought it was my token

Back to reality

But you entered my dreams

And made me see

That I need love

If only I'd known from the start

You hold the key to my heart

(only you hold the key to my heart)

The crowd applauded widely, while Maka stood there out of breath, Soul now realised what he had lost and inside he felt like he was falling apart. Kid stared passionately at Maka; did he really hold the key to her heart? He felt over joyed, he had been waiting for this day for ages, he'd always been on the side-lines and now he had his chance to show her how he really felt. Kid stood up and ran to the stage. He lifted Maka up before bringing her into a soft kiss, her lips were warm and she tasted very sweet. The crowd was filled with 'awwws' and clapping. Maka pulled away 'Kid, I think I love you' 'I love you more than words can say, you've always held the key to my heart' Kid said 'will you be my girlfriend Maka Albarn?' 'Yes' Maka exclaimed loudly, before kissing Kid one more time.

THE END.


End file.
